The Mystery Of The Shirt
by PinkPixie019
Summary: Dlyan trys to show Rommie a good time but ends up in her quarters!


TITLE: The Mystery Of The Shirt.  
AUTHOR: Dramkat2/dragon.  
SERIES: Mystery  
PAIRING: Dylan/Rommie.  
RATING: PG-13 like most of my stories.  
ARCHIVE: for list yes any one else please ask.  
SUMMARY: Dylan tries to show Rommie a good time and ends up in her.  
quarters.  
DISCLAIMER: not mind, just my little toys hehehehe.  
A/N:I know Rommie doesn't have quarters, But it was her topless or  
Dylan,...And I wanted Him.

To the story!!

  
  
  


Dylan watched Rommie walk into Command "Hey Rommie"  
  
"Hey Can I ask you something?" Asked Rommie with a slight frown.

  


Dylan smiled "Yeah shoot"  
  
"Do you think I'm boarding" She frowned more.  
  
"What!?" laughed out Dylan.  
  
"Beka said I never have any fun" Said Rommie glaring at Dylan   
  
"Well...you're kind of a ship" Said Dylan still laughing a little.  
  
"I do to have fun!" said Rommie glaring at Dylan even more.  
  
"Like what?" Asked Dylan finally bringing himself under control.  
  
"I tease Harper" Rommie smiled slightly.  
  
Dylan laughed again "Ok Rom, tell ya what, tonight we'll go out"  
  
Rommie looked at Dylan as if he was lost his mind "Um...Dylan are you ok?" she smiled "Cruz you just said the craziest thing you ever said"  
  
Dylan laughed "Oh common Rom you want have a little fun and I need to get out"  
  
Rommie smiled "okay then"  
  
"Great I'll pick you up at your quarters at 8:00" with that Dylan strolled out.  
  
--------------------------------7:59----------------------------------  
  
Rommie Sat in her quarters she had, had Beka and Trance help her with what to ware. It had come down to a black skirt, and a red halter-top. She had liked the dress she picked out, but Beka said it made her look like an old lady. So Trance pick out the top and said it made her chest look bigger. Rommie looked up as someone knocked on the door.  
  
Dylan heard Rommie jump up and come to the door. He smiled as she opened it, then took one look and smiled again "You look nice"  
  
Rommie blushed then thought " When did Harper add that?" She smiled hopping Dylan didn't notice." So what's the plan?"  
  
Dylan smiled "Well, You wanted to have fun so I asked Harper and He said there was a 'cool' club here, so that where were going"  
  
"Okay then lead the way" smiled Rommie as they walked off'.  
  
------------------------some time later-------------------------------  
  
Rommie smiled at Dylan from her side of the table." Dylan...I think I should have had Harper disable the sensors that let me get drunk...cuz, I might just be drunk"  
  
Dylan laughed and looked at all the empty bottles "Yeah maybe...both of us"  
  
Rommie stood up, got dizzy and quckly fell to the floor. "I wasn't here before"  
  
Dylan burst out Laughing and reached down and picked her up  
  
"What are you doing Mr.Captian sir" slurred out Rommie  
  
"We need to go back to the ship" Dylan sat her down on there chair  
and she swayed "Whoa" Dylan reached out and steadied her "Ya know for a robot you sure don't hold you liquor to well."

  


"Blame Harper" Laughed Rommie swaying again.  
  
Dylan laughed and nearly tipped over.  
  
Rommie looked at Dylan "lets get back to the ship"  
  
"Kay Rom" They walked out leaning on each other.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan and Rommie fell onto Rommie's bed.  
  
"How did we get here?" asked Rommie looking at Dylan.  
  
"I think we ran...then fell." said Dylan looking slightly confused.  
  
"Oh yeah, whatever" Rommie smiled and leaned in and kissed Dylan gently on the lips.  
  
Dylan pulled away and said in a very high guard voice "That's against protocol"  
  
"Fuck protocol" Rommie pushed Dylan on to his back and kissed him hard  
  
"Can do" said Dylan into the kiss.  
  
------------------------------next morning--------------------------------  
  
Rommie rolled over and felt someone holding onto her, she froze then remembered the night before. She smiled and felt Dylan moving.

  


Dylan sat up and looked at Rommie, he got up and stated grabbing his cloths that were all over the room. He heard Rommie sit up and giggle. "What are you laughing at?" he turned around  
  
"You're a lot cuter in the morning, I mean before you get that high guard look"  
  
Dylan smiled "Yeah well, we should get to Command" He pulled on his pants and Rommie got up and started putting on her cloths. "Um...Rommie where is my shirt?"  
  
"Um... I don't know" Said Rommie smiling.  
  
Dylan frowned "We lose allot of cloths on this ship"  
  
"Go get one I detect noone from here to you quarters, now go I'll see you later"  
  
Dylan smiled and ran out  
  
Rommie smiled and finished getting dressed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rommie and Dylan walked down the Hall  
  
"Um.. Rommie about last night"  
  
Rommie smiled "No one needs to know"  
  
With that she walked into Command. Dylan followed. They both stopped dead when they saw Dylan's shirt on a panel.  
  
Harper smiled and looked at Trance "I found it while going by Rommie's room....Now how in the world could it got there? Mayb-"  
  
"SHUT UP HARPER" said Rommie and Dylan together.  
  
The crew burst out laughing  
  
Dylan grabbed his shirt.  
  
Holo Rommie popped up Glaring." I believe you found your shirt" she  
  
smiled at screen Andromeda  
  
The End 

  



End file.
